The Past and the Present
by TheBliindProphet
Summary: Some other DaveJohn fic where no one dies... I think...  Well, so far no one has. M for future smutty smut... smut...
1. Chapter 1

Let's all imagine a world where Dave and John grew up together.

* * *

><p><p>

You ran, laughing your little heart out.

You were an innocent 6 year old boy.

Your dad praised you, and always baked you cake.

Your best friend was always by your side, saving you.

You had all your adventures with him, no one else.

Until you grew up.

He started coming around less and less.

When you saw him at school, he was always with the popular kids.

You wouldn't dare step near them.

No, that's a mistake.

You would be mocked.

Teased.

Laughed at.

You couldn't bare to do that, but...

What happened?

He was your best friend...

Fuck, when you two were in kindergarten, he was the first one to say hello.

You even remember it clearly...

_Your smaller self, sitting alone at the corner table of the classroom, a juice box hiding your face as you were leaned over the table. You sighed, used to being alone, and sipped at your juice. A pair of small red converse step into your sight on the floor and you lift your head._

"_Sup. I'm Dave."_

_Was all you heard in a childish monotone voice._

"_I'm John."_

_He sat beside you and peered into your lunchbox._

"_What's with all the cake?"  
>You sat up and scooted in.<em>

"_My dad and I like to make cake a lot..."_

"_Aren't girls supposed to make cake?"_

"_..."_

"_I'm kidding."_

"_I guess..."_

"_Cheer up, I bet the cake tastes good."_

_You shrugged and sipped at your juice._

"_Can we be friends?"_

_You shrugged again._

"_Sure."_

You shook your head. Childish memories are stupid.

He clearly didn't want to be your friend. No matter what he said.

Even when you guys got to middle school, he started drifting away.

Only hanging out with you when he wasn't around anyone else.

As if he regretted you.


	2. Chapter 2

Why is this bullshit so loved? xD

I merely got bored and wrote. Ffft.

Anyhow.

Here's the next thingy. Merry christmas Zouza. XD

This one's for you and your needs of an update.

* * *

><p><p>

One day you mustered up enough courage to question him.

But there was no way in hell you were going to do it in front of his friends.

No, you cared about him enough not to.

When classes finished, and he started heading home, you followed.

Like the kicked puppy you are, you trailed after him until he reached the park.

"Dave..."

You muttered.

He didn't hear you, and he kept walking.

Sitting down finally at a bench.

"_Dave, promise me we'll always be friends?"_

"_Always!"_

_You giggled and hugged his side._

_He hugged you back just as tightly._

"_John, we'll always be together!"_

"_Like Batman and Robin?"_

"_Well, I was gonna say like a really cool kid and a derp, but that works."_

You shook your head and looked down. 泥ammit Dave!"

He jumped slightly and turned.

"...Who the hell are you?"

Well, see you guys later. xD -Hearts.-

Ffft- Jaykay, jaykay. I'm a fuckass.

You furrowed your eyebrows and crossed your arms.

"Fuck you! I'm John! Remember? Your best fucking friend!"

He fell silent.

You had known him long enough that behind those shades, his eyes were far from your gaze.

You didn't care where they looked, but they weren't directed at you.

You walked up to him, tears stinging at the corners of your eyes.

"I spent my entire childhood with you! I've been at the same school as you for fucking years, Dave!"

"John..."

"No, don't you 'John' me! You told me you would _always_ be my goddamn friend! Since when did always end?"

You threw your books and bag down, biting your lip for the moment of silence.

"Look, John..." 

"No, shut the hell up!"

"JOHN."

You could see the confused anger on his face.

"WHAT?"

You snarled at him, you were losing your temper.

"I'm fucking sorry, okay?"

"Whatever!"

"At least let me explain...?"

"Go right a-fucking-head."

No seriously, now I'm leaving you. xD Because now I'm just plain asshole-ish.

Hope you apparently liked it, because this is actually what I went through today. x3

Later, peeps. -Heart.-


	3. Chapter 3

Jegus you people are needy as fuck.

Here, take it.

Make the little almost birthday girl write. XD

* * *

><p><p>

He pulled you close into a hug and you squirmed.

Shoving at him as hard as you could, you only temporarily pushed him back.

"God dammit, Egderp, stop it!"

"No, fuck off!"

"No!"

You rammed your head into what you thought his chest, releasing a loud wheeze from his mouth.

You ass, you hit his throat.

He stumbled back, falling down and grabbing his throat.

"Wh-What the fuck?"

He yelled at you as he regained his composure, and breathing ability.

"I didn't mean to! I-I... I... Fuck! I missed, okay?"

"Why the hell would you want to do that to someone anyway?"

"Shut up!"

You knelt down and held your head in your hands.

"I'm sorry, Dave... Fuck, I didn't mean to, okay?"

You wiped tears from your eyes and sat at a distance from him.

"Dave...?"

His head was lowered, his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't move.

But, you could see him breathing.

"Dave, please tell me if you're okay..."

Your voice quivered.

Getting up on your hands and knees, you crawled over to him and peered under his shades.

"Dave!"

He flicked his head upwards, looking at you dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"...If I say no, will you kiss it better...?"

"...What the fuck do you intend I kiss to make this better?"

"My neck." 

"No."

"And if it wasn't there?"

He smirked.

And god was it attractive.

"S-Still no!"

"You sure?"

"...Yes!"


End file.
